Pluto1-4
by BlueRose
Summary: Ok I had to upload this whole thing again because I did not understand at all this new chaptering system, first of all nobody explain it to me on this site. so my pluto chapters got lost. anyways I lost all my reviews and hits.
1. Pluto

Before you read this I wanted to warn you now Setsuna is not the guardian of time yet her mother is. Hehe Setsuna does not have all her powers yet she is only 16. I will explain more once I get this going!

Oh yeah I don't own any of the SM characters if I did I would not be here but rolling in money!!!!!!! But the story is mine!

****

Pluto ch.1

By: *Blue Rose* 

It was a beautiful day on the planet Pluto. Walking threw the garden 16-year-old Setsuna notice this and smiled to herself. 'I hope my mother can see this beautiful day' she said looking up at the sky hopeing her mother could see her at the time gate.

"Setsuna where are you" a voice called in the distance. Setsuna smiled knowing that the voice belongs to one of her guards that helps to watch over her. (AN: don't all Kingdoms have somebody to guard princess and princes?) "I am over here Dimando!" she yelled hopeing he could hear her.

Dimando finally found her looking at her black roses that she planted herself in the middle of the garden. (AN: Yes black roses) The sun was shining on her dark green hair and her face bringing out more of her beauty. He smiled at the site of her 'she looks very pretty today, almost like a goddess' thinking about the days events Dimando said "Princess why are you out here shouldn't you be getting ready for your birthday today?" 

Setsuna turned around and look up into his blue eyes, she smiled "I know but I had to check on my roses and see if they where ok from last nights storm" 

Dimando seem to melt under her smile "I know but they look fine and you should really get back before everybody gets worried about you" Dimando said offering his arm to her.

"What's to worry about?" Setsuna said warping her arm around his. "I have you here and my mother is watching me at the time gates so I have nothing to worry about." Setsuna said smiling up at him.

Dimando smiled and tried to hide his little hint of a blush on his checks turning his head away. "I know princess but we must get back because it is going to be a big day"

'He is cute when he blushes' Setsuna said to herself

They walk the rest of the way threw the garden in silence.

To be continued: I know Dimando is in the Dark Moon Kingdom. But this is before that happen and this is my fanfic anyways. Please R/R

I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me please all I have is a dollar! 

By the way a friend pointed this out to me I putDimando as part of the Dark Moon Kingdom *Sweatdrop* It was late and I was in a hurry to get this Fanfic up hehe sorry Dimando is part of the Dark Moon Family. Well on with the fic. 

****

Pluto ch.2

By: *Blue Rose*

As Setsuna and Dimando walk up too the Castle Charon one of Setsuna's advisers came running towards them. Setsuna saw her and smiled from the look of worry on her face. "Princess you know that you must get ready for your birthday" the advisor said bowing.

"Rose don't worry so much, I am here now" Setsuna said looking at Rose and smiling.

Looking up at Dimando she smiled "I better get going before everybody else around here has a heart attack" "I am only gone a couple of minutes and everybody freaks out" she said sighing.

"But princess you know that you are in charge of Pluto since your mother is guarding the time gates and you have you advisors to help you anyway" Dimando said

"I know……I know, I miss those days before father died, But I can't think about that now I am in charge now" Setsuna had a far of look in her eyes when she said this.

Dimando squeezes her hand that was wrap around his arm. Feeling a little shock when he did this. 'I wonder if she felt that' Setsuna looks up and smiled. "Don't worry princess you are doing great ruling the planet." Dimando said trying to get that little shock that happen when he squeeze her had out of his mind.

Setsuna look at her advisor that was waiting patently to take her princess to get ready. "Thank you Dimando, I better get ready for my party" "I will see you tonight since you are escorting me there" Setsuna was about to walk away with Rose but thought of something and turned around "You will dance with me at the party Dimando?"

Dimando smiled and bow "Of course princess" He watch as she walk off with Rose talking about all that was to be done today. 'I wonder if he felt that little shock' Setsuna thought not really listening to Rose as they walk into the Castle towards her room.

"hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…….I princess is looking rather beautiful today huh Dimando?"

Hearing this Dimando turned around to see his brother Safir leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Why are you asking me you can see that for yourself" Dimando said look at him with annoyance on his face.

"And besides why weren't you helping to look for the princess?" "You are one of her guardsmen are you not?" Dimando said trying to get Safir off of the subject.

"Why brother?" " Why should I when you do a better job at it" Safir said with a smirk on his face. Walking out of the shadows towards his brother.

"Why do you have to be so annoying Safir" Dimando said with a little hint of red on his checks.

"Dimando would you just admit you like Setsuna more then you let on" Safir said with his smirk growing into a smile.

"Safir would you shut the hell up before somebody hears you!" "This place does have ears and I don't want Setsuna to find out" Dimando said in a hush voice. 

Safir put a hand on his brother shoulder. "Sorry brother but I was only joking don't take it to heart" "I never knew you care so much for her"

"OK you know so would you shut up before I hurt you" Dimando said looking Safir straight in the eye.

Safir backs away a little bit "So………. Do you think the princess will enjoy the present you got for her?" Safir said with a smile.

"I hope so……." Dimando said with worry on his face. Safir saw this and said "don't worry I see the looks she has given you, I think that she will likes you" Safir said laughing. "I better get back to my post see ya Dimando" Safir said walking away to the other side of the castle.

'I hope Safir is right for once' 'now I better get ready for this party since I am to watch over Setsuna' Dimando walk into the castle and up into his room to get ready.

In Setsuna Room:

"Are you done with your bath yet Setsuna" Rose ask. Waiting patiently with Setsuna's dress in her hand.

"Yes Rose" Setsuna said walking out in her robe. She smiled when she saw her old friend "Rose you don't have to stick around this is not you're job"

"I know dear but I always like helping you get ready for a party or something else" Rose said lying Setsuna's dress done on the bed. "Besides it reminds me on how much you have grown up these years" Rose said smiling at Setsuna. 

"I know Rose but you better get ready yourself" Setsuna said moving to sit in front of a mirror. She started to brush her long green hair.

"Fine princess I will be on my way then" Rose said walking over to the door. "By the way Happy Birthday, I am sure your Mother is very proud of you right now" 

Setsuna turned around and smiled "thank you Rose, I hope she is" Then Setsuna got up and embrace Rose in a big bear hug.

"What's that for Setsuna?" Rose asks with a sock face. Setsuna hug her again "Well Rose you are my friend and you're like a second mother to me" 

"Thank you Setsuna" Rose said with a tear in her eye" "But I better be going I have to get ready too" Rose said walking out of the room.

Setsuna turned around and finish brushing her hair deciding to let it all down instead of the bun that rest on her head. Getting up she walks over and pick up her dress and smiled Rose always had a good choice in fashion. 

The dress was a long and formal with the color of dark red with spaghetti straps. When Setsuna put it on the dress huge her curves perfectly. Noticing something else on the bed she pick up a pair of golden butterfly wings with little sparkles all over them. 'I guess Rose wanted me to stand out' smiling Setsuna put the wings on and moved over to her jewelry box and pick up a gold necklace with her Pluto symbol on it that her mother gave her. Finally Setsuna put some good stud earrings on and a thin gold bracelet. Then Setsuna put on her dark red high heel shoes and she was ready to go. But before she left she look in the mirror again. 

'I hope Dimando will like what I am wearing'

'What am I saying I only like him as a friend……..Like a big brother'

'Or maybe more than that'

Said a little voice in Setsuna's head

'Yes maybe………No as a friend'

Setsuna yelled back in her mind

'That is all he thinks about me anyways'

Looking at the room one last time she open the door and walk out to meet Dimando

To be continued: I hope this was not too bad this is my first try at a fanfic and I know it is way different from Sailor Moon but that what makes it much better in my opinion anyways. I would like to thank Erin for helping me out with this. THANKS!!!! You help me keep this going even though I wanted to give up. Please R/R this I work hard on it. To remind anybody that has forgot this will tie into the beginning of Sailor Moon you will just have to wait and see how it does. Hehe

Well since there is this new chapter system thing I have to upload these chapters again. Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……………don't have time fore this.


	2. Pluto2

I don't own sailor moon so don't sue me. I do own the character Rose and the story!

****

Pluto ch.3

By: *Blue Rose*

Dimando stood waiting for Setsuna at the end of the stairway where he said he would be. He was dress in a black tux with his hair down as usual waiting impatiently. 'What's taking her so long'

Just then Setsuna walks down that stairs hearing footsteps Dimando looks up and stops breathing. 'She looks like an angel with those wings' (AN: remember what she was wearing from the last chapter)

'He looks very cute in that tux……….Wait!! What am I saying' 

'Admit it Setsuna you have feelings for the man, every since he first came here'

A little voice says again(AN: Damn that voice!J ) 

Thinking back to the day Setsuna first met Dimando 

Flashback::::::::::::: 

A boy of about 13 bows in front of an 11 year old Setsuna. 

"Princess Setsuna my brother and I have come here by your father's orders to train and be your guardsmen" Said the 13 year-old mature Dimando.

"And may I introduce my younger brother Safri" When Dimando said this a boy with dark black hair stood by his brother and bowed too.

Setsuna not really hearing all of this looks up at her father besides her. "Daddy why did you send for them, when you can protect me." Looking down at his child with loving eyes the king said " Setsuna I cannot always protect you" Looking up at her father "Ok Daddy if you say so" Looking at the two again "But Daddy aren't they kind of small for the job?" Hearing this the two boys turn a hint of red. Laughing the king pats his daughter on the head. They will get bigger and stronger over the years Setsuna" 

"I will leave you three to talk, I must get back to my papers that are waiting for me" Kissing his daughter on the cheek.. Dimando and Safri keep bowed "Thank you you're grace for asking us here, we are very happy to be here" Dimando said. "You're welcome, It was you're fathers idea too and since we are old friends I could not say no. The king smiled and walks out of the room.

When there was no sight of the King anymore Safri look at the princess and said anger in his voice "So princess you think that we cannot defend you?"

"Safri be nice she is the princess" Dimando said smiling at Setsuna

looking at the two "I can take care of myself, I don't know why my father is being like this" "But princess you don't know how to defend yourself and besides females need a male to protect them…….." Safri started to say but was cut off by Setsuna angry voice "What do you mean I can't defend myself? Huh!" "I have been training as well" Setsuna turned around and started to walk out of the giant room.

"Princess wait" Dimando said garbing the princess's arm "Safri did not mean it princess" Setsuna turned her head and look at Safri "I am not going to be in a room with a child that thinks women can not protect themselves"

"Child!" Safri said angry. 

"Yes you Safri"

"Princess you are lucky you are a girl or I would hit you"

"Don't let that stop you Safri" 

"Princess just ignore him" Dimando said trying to keep the peace

"No Dimando he has gone to far" Looking over at Safri "We will fight with swords but not real ones the wooden ones that my father taught me at first to use"

"Whatever you say princess"

"I pick the wooden swords so I don't hurt you as much Safri"

"I think it's the other way around princess I don't want to hurt you" Safri said with a smirk on his face.

"Will see..will see" Setsuna said leaving the room

Out of nowhere Dimando smack Safri in the back of his head. "What the hell was that for brother?" Safri said rubbing that place where he was hit. "You know why Safri saying that BS about how women are weak and all that stuff, and I am warning you know I will not jump in to help you or anything like that"

"Help for what I know how to use a sword Dimando I don't need help"

Dimando sighed then sat on a chair

Setsuna came back with the wooden swords and handed Safir one. Setsuna walk a couple of feet from him and got into her fighting stance as Safir did to.

They started and sometimes it seams like Setsuna was overtaking Safir but other times it was the other way around. 

Safir started to back Setsuna in a corner "Give up princess"

Setsuna shot daggers at him with her eyes. Smiling to herself 'I know how to trick him'

"You know Safir you really look cute in that uniform," Setsuna said with a sweet smile. 

"Really?" Safir said letting his guard done. "Yes I hope that you will do me the honor of giving me a kiss after we are done"

Shock Safir did not notice Setsuna hit him in the stomach then smack his knees from the back of his legs. He did not know what happen till he was on the ground with the wind knock out of him. Looking up at Setsuna with a shock face.

From the other side of the room you could hear Dimando laughing. "Brother close you're mouth"

Getting up Safir look at Setsuna leaning against her sword with a smirk on her face.

"Princess that was cheating" an angry Safir said

"No Safir that was being smart and Safir don't be mad I just had to prove to you that you where wrong"

Dimando walk over to the two.

"Nice job princess, my brother had that coming" Dimando said with a warm smile

Safir

End Flashback: 

Setsuna smiled to herself. 'We grew closer and closer threw the years' 'I started to train with both of them after that and they became like brothers to me'

'But I hope that Dimando sees me more than as a friend'

'So you admit it!' The little voice said.

'Yes I admit it I have feelings for him but he will never give them back'

Dimando bows when Setsuna got to the last step 'Finally she is here!' "Princess you are looking very beautiful this evening" putting on his sexiest smile Dimando added "I thought I saw an angel for a min. but you can't be a angel because you our prettier than any of them and sweeter.

Setsuna was quiet for a sec. Then "Why thank you Dimando, you look handsome yourself." Stopping by a vase with white roses in it Setsuna pick one up and put it in is tux (AN: you know where a guy usual has a flower on his tux I can't think of that little thing you put the flower though :P). Looking up and smiling when she was done with the flower Setsuna smiled keeping her hand on his chest.

They keep starring into each other's eyes not noticing anybody else. Not caring if they just stand there forever. With out knowing it Dimando but a hand around Setsuna's waist 'I wonder if he will kiss me………oh god Dimando please kiss me show me that you care for me too'

'Should I kiss her'

'What if she takes it the wrong way………but look at her eyes begging for a kiss' (AN: Some people think the eyes are the window to ones soul). 'What the hell might as well go for it" Dimando tilted his head down more just a few inches form each other. 'Well here goes'

Dmindo got closer to her lips…….. 

"PRINCESS SETSUNA WHERE ARE YOU!" Rose called into the hallway they where in. (AN: Sorry not yet!J )

Breaking apart before Rose saw them. "Yes Rose" Setsuna said. 'I hope she did not see that!'

Rose look at Setsuna and "Princess you need to hurry everybody is waiting for you to enter"

Setsuna trying to stop blushing "Yes Rose I am coming"

Turning around Rose left smiling to herself. 

Bowing again "Are you ready to go princess" Dmindo said. 'I hope she does not hate me for trying to kiss her'

"Yes Dimando" Setsuna said warping her arm around his. 'what just happen?

To be continued: Sorry about the wait. But to warn you now my exams are coming up so the next chapter will be awhile. 

****

Sailor Pluto ch.4

By: *BlueRose*

Dimando lead Setsuna and him threw the hallway where everybody was waiting in the Dinning room. 

The Dinning room that day was covered with tons of decorations for Setsuna's Birthday. Also there was masses of people sitting around the tables that where set up. At the front of everybody was a table made out of the finest wood with gold carvings on it. This was where Setsuna sat with her two guardsmen and her advisers(AN: yes Rose sits there too). When the crowd saw Setsuna they gave a cheer and smiled at the princess.

Setsuna smiled back at all of them hopping that she would remember everybody's names. Dimando lead her to the front where her table was. When she was stetted and everything the crowd waited for her to give the traditional speech that you on any special event before the feast.

Setsuna stood up there was no nerves energy or anything. She looked like she gave speeches everyday. 

"Ladies and gentlemen I thank you for coming to my Birthday party. I also thank you for the presents that you have gladly brought for me too." Setsuna smiled and look over at the table with presents stack up to the ceiling.

"After the feast I hope you will enjoy the Ball with dancing and music. I wish my father was here to see this, but sadly he is gone from this world. But I know that he is watching over me and happy that all of you decided to come. Now lets eat and get on with the Ball." Setsuna said lifting up her wineglass. The crowd lifting up there's too and with one word they said cheers and began to eat.

Dimando and Safir sat on one side of Setsuna. Of course Dimando was sitting next to her then Safir. Setsuna smiled at the two who where arguing about Safirs new girlfriend which Dimando said was somebody that was of too lower class trying not to saw what he really thought of her in front of Setsuna and that she is a whore.

"She is not a whore Dimando, she is a very refine lady" Safir said shooting angry sparks at Dimando knowing just what he was thinking.

Dimando smack his brother on the back of the head again. And said under his breath "You never say such things in front of a princess Safir.

Setsuna laughing about the scene that happen in front of her heard what Dimando said under his breath.

"Dimando it's all right if he wants her, but if Safir embraces this kingdom then he will have far worse punishment then he can think of"

Setsuna said with a smirk on her face.

"Safir I am sure anyway you can find someone better"

"Just look at all the women around here young and old trying to catch your eye"

Dimando started laughing while Safir turn a little red with anger and said.

"Yes princess, I know and I will not see her again"

Setsuna smiled at Safir 

"Good"

Dimando look at the Setsuna and smiled she smiled back and there eyes stared into each other. Almost as if they can see each other's soul.

When a voice broke into there thoughts

"Would you too please stop doing that, or go and get a room"

Safir said so only the three of them could hear.

Setsuna look at Safir and said very quietly

"Safir you are luckily that I think of you as a brother and a friend."

Safif smiled

"Ok, I get the hint"

Before anyone could say anything Rose said

"Setsuna everybody is done eating and it is time to start the Ball"

Setsuna smiled at Rose that was sitting on her other side "Good idea Rose"

Dimando offer his arm again and Setsuna wrap her arm around it.

Smiling down at Setsuna, they both walk towards the door with everybody following behind them.

The ballroom was the size of a football field with decorations everywhere. Dimando lead Setsuna to the front of the room where a throne was there for Setsuna to sit in. Sitting down Setsuna gave the single for music and soft music started filling the air. With that everybody started picking partners and started dancing.

Dimando bow to Setsuna "Princess would you do me the pleasure of having this dance with me?"

Setsuna's heart beat faster she smiled and stood up "Of course Dimando"

Dimando lead Setsuna on the dance floor.

Dimando bowed and Setsuna did a curtsy at the same time. Then placing his arm around Setsuna's waist and Setsuna put her hand on his shoulder. Finally taking they're free hands and clasping them together. Dimando started to lead Setsuna in a waltz. They keep eye contact with each other. 

'I want to stay like this forever'

'Dimando please don't let go'

Dimando whirled her around the room.

'Setsuna I hope that you will like my present, and see that I love you'

A lot of people saw this and commented on what a cute couple they where.

Setsuna felt like she was in a dream that nothing could stop it. She felt like they could dance forever.

When the music was done Setsuna heard her named and turned around to see her friends the outer senshi walking over to her.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotara each gave Setsuna a hug.

When they saw whom Setsuna was dancing with they all smiled.

"Hello Dimando long time now see" Michiru said 

Dimando smiled and bowing to each princess.

"Greetings princess Michiru" Dimando said bowing to her first.

Michiru smiled in response.

"Greetings princess Haruka" Dimando said bowing to her next.

Haruke just nodded her head.

"Greetings princess Hotaru" Dimando said bowing to her.

Hotaru blush then smiled (AN: Hotaru is around the age of ten)

"Princess Setsuna I must leave you now"

Dimando said bowing and before he turned to walk away he gave Setsuna a wink.

"I must go get Setsuna present'

Setsuna led her friends back to her chair where there were chairs for the other princess to sit. (AN: chairs, chairs everywhere!)

"SO…………, When has Dimando started seeing you more then a sister?" Michriu ask trying to act like it was a everyday question.

Shock Setsuna look at her "Wh…What do you mean Michiru?"  
"Don't you see the way he looks at you? He has been giving you that I care more about you then a sister look for a year?"

'Is she speaking the truth?'

'She must be'

Setsuna felt her heart skip a beat.

Setsunas mouth drop, as this was news to her.

Michiru laugh and Haruke rolled her eyes and gave that look of I am bored.

Hotaru look from Setsuna then look at Michiru 

"What are you talking about?"

Setsuna smiled at Hotaru and gave her a pat on the head.

"You will understand when you get older" 

Hotaru with a look of annoyance 

"I am old enough!"

(AN: I hated that when you are older thing when I was a child)

They all smiled at the little girl with the determine look on her face.

The conversation change after that to other subjects with even Haruka saying a few things.

Half way threw the Ball Haruka ask Michiru to dance. (AN: Haruka is wearing a tux. I know I decide she would be more comfortable anyways it my fanfic :P)

Leaving Setsuna alone because Hotaru was dancing with her dad now.

Safir seeing that she was alone walk over to Setsuna.

Bowing "Princess I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of this dance?"

Setsuna smiled and stood up.

"Sure Safir are you sure that those woman over there won't get mad"

Safir look in the direction and saw the group of young girls looking at him and giggling. (AN: I swear he is not a BSB boy)

Safir gave the princess a half smile and lead her out to the floor.

Safir bow and Setsuna curtsy and they dance to the soft music.

Setsuna saw the group of girls swell up with anger when they saw her dancing with Safir.

Setsuna laugh 

"Safir your fan club is getting mad"

When Safir turned her he saw the group of girls with anger faces.

"I know they have been trying all night to dance with me, you are the first one I dance with tonight"

Safir said laughing.

They talked like old friends threw the whole song and when it was over another man came and asks Setsuna to dance.

It when on like this several times. Men asking Setsuna to dance and what could Setsuna say no, she couldn't she was the princess.

'I don't know how long I can keep this smile on my face'

Dimando came back into the ballroom with the present in his pocket.

Safir's fan club noticing that Dimando came into the room started trying to get his attention with there flirting looks.

Dimando was watching Setsuna hopping that the song would end soon so that he could claim her.

Safir saw his brother and came up beside him with a smack on the back.

"Hey, Bro going to make your moves tonight?"

Dimando half smiled at Safir

"If this song will ever end"

The fan club saw the two brothers together and started to make their way towards them. (AN: OH GOD RUN!!!!!)

Setsuna finally heard the last chord of the music and gave a sigh.

'thank god! Get me away from this guy somebody'

"Princess may I have this dance"

Setsuna heard a voice behind her, she turned around and look into Dimandos blue eyes.

"Of course Dimando" 

The fan club saw Dimando started dance with the princess, but that's all right they still have Safir. As they have walked, ran towards him. (AN: poor guy)

And they dance again this time saying a few words to each other once in awhile.

But mostly looking at each other was enough.

Not knowing it but they drew a little closer to each other.

"Princess you dance so beautifully" said with one of his sexy smile again.

"hhhhhhhmmmmmm………….Thank you Dimando"

Coming out of her dream a little

"Princess I was wondering if maybe you will step outside with me?"

"So that I can give you, your present?"

'Please say yes…please'

Setsuna smiled again

"Oh Dimando you didn't have too, but of course I will step outside with you"

The song then ended and Dimando led Setsuna towards the door that would lead them outside.

They walk threw the doors into a beautiful garden filled with every flower of Pluto. It's a clear and starry night with the moon full. Dimando led her over to a bench in the garden out of the way path they where walking on.

When Dimando and Setsuna sat down Dimando took out of his pocket a velvet necklace case.

Setsuna took in her breath.

"Dimando……?"

Dimando smiled 

"Just open it Setsuna, please"

Setsuna nodded and open the case.

There was a beautiful gold necklace with a pendent in it was a red stone in the middle.

Tears came to Setsuna eyes. Dimando took the necklace out and put it around Setsuna's neck.

Dimando took her hand in his own

"Setsuna this stone comes from the heart of Pluto"

"Dimando you shouldn't have"

Dimando put his hand on her check.

"Setsuna I must tell you something"

"I have had these feelings for you, for over a year. I feel like I always have to be by you because if you're not there I feel a hole in my heart. Setsuna I….I love you"

Setsuna threw her arms around Dimando

"Dimando I love you to, my heart feels lighter that you feel the same" Setsuna said with a smile on her face.

Dimando lean towards Setsuna again wrapping his arms around her waist with Setsuna's arms still wrap around Dimando's neck.

"Setsuna I will never let you go now" Dimando said leaning in closer to Setsuna's lips.

Suddenly they where interrupted by Safri running by with the his fan club running after him

Safri screaming "HELP!!!!!!"

"Safri wait for us"

Called one of the girl's voices. (An: Sorry people, but don't you feel sorry for Safri, I know I don't either! )

Noticing Dimando some of the girls stop and walk over to the couple not evening caring about that they wanted some privacy!

Dimanod whispered in Setsuna's ear "when I give the word run for it!"

Before they got close enough Dimando said under his breath and said "run!"

With that Dimando grab Setsuna's hand and they ran of further into the garden leaving the girls behind.

"hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm……… We'll get him next time girls, now lets go find Safri"

Said the leader and they ran off in the direction of where Safri was running.

To be continued: Will those girls ever catch Safri. Will Dimando and Setsuna ever kiss??? Stay tuned for Chapter 5. Thanks to erin-chan=slave driver editor this was a bit longer.


End file.
